Broken and Shattered
by Halibel the Slayer Of Death
Summary: What happens whn Pein gets confused and Sakura has a fight with Saskue and leaves him. Saskue kidnapped her and Pein is pissed.
1. The Unbearable

_**Broken and Shattered**_

_Chapter 1 "The Unbearable"_

It was about three days before her birthday and she was so mad. She was fighting with Saskue again for the third time this week over nothing. He saw Sakura talking and giggling with Deidara and Saskue lost for no reason and just snapped.

"I love the way you two were just having so much fun. Laughing, giggling..." Saskue started, but Sakura cut him off.

"Saskue your temper and your mind are out of it and like I said when we first got together I have guy friends if you can't handle that then I'm sorry Saskue, but this is not going to work. Look we'll talk later I have to go meet Lady Tsunade and her guest."

"What guest?!" Saskue looked waiting on her answer.

"OH MY GOD, Saskue go get a life and go find that girl you been staring at before you noticed me and Deidara."

She left and went to meet Lady Tsunade. Her mind wondered off.

'_What the hell is wrong with him? Why all of a sudden he is so possessive of me?'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Lady Tsunade in the Training area.

"Hi, Lady Tsunade," she bows, "You needed to see me?"

"Yes, I need you to keep our visitor company we have here. If you will come forward, sir."

Out came a man Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of. He had orange hair, piercing everywhere, eyes that are unexplainably attractive, and a robe with clouds on them.

Pein looked at the pink haired girl and realized she was staring and he couldn't help but smirk on the inside.

_She is kinda cute, but does she have to stare like that. It's like she has never.... well she might not have._

"Pein this is your host, her name is Sakura. Sakura this is Pein, you will help him out and keep him save. Show him around a bit and make him fell at home. He has no where to stay, so would you mind if he stayed at your home?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't mind at all Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled.

_She does mind, she is afraid of me. I understand I'm a complete stranger and I'll be in her house._

"Well, right this way, sir." Sakura smiled faintly.

He followed her to her house and was surprised to see how neat her house was. She set her things down. She walked him through the house and started up the stairs.

"Hey, well this is your room and my room is across hall, so if you need me just knock on my door." She smiled.

He smiled at what crossed his mind; _she just said if I need her. I don't think she noticed._

_ What is he smiling at, what did I say? Oh shit. I just told him if he needed me. Damn, why did I say that? 'Cause it's true.' Shut up!_

"Thanks, I'll take that into consideration." He said.

She smiled and went in her room.

"Hey! Where is the bathroom?" He asked.

"You're room." She said.

_Next Day (School Friday)_

"Hey, Sakura!" Deidara yelled.

"Hey, pinky." Zetsu greeted.

"Hi Sakura, Tobi be a good boy!" Tobi said.

"Hey guys! I know Tobi." Sakura said.

"Hey."

"Pein? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my members. I see you all have been doing well and found friends besides each other. She must be the reason why you stopped contacting me."

"Well, yeah she is. Sakura was the only one that didn't turn their heads at us, so." Zetsu answered.

"Oh, those are your members. I don't know why it took me so long to figure out. They talk highly of you."

"Really know."

_Bell rings_

"What's your first class Pein?"

"Trig and advanced chemistry."

"Really, me too." Sakura said joyfully.

They began to walk to class as he handed her a paper with his classes.

"We have everything, but lunch. You have lunch with your members or what ever." Sakura smiled.

"Humph."

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

The day went on pretty fast and it was lunch time for Pein and the others.

"See you later." Sakura waved and ran to class.

They all sat and began to talk.

"So, Deidara what are you getting Sakura for her birthday?" Sasori smirked.

"I didn't forget like last year. I'm panting her a picture of anything she wants. Wait." He said.

His phone went off. He nodded then said ok.

"She just told me." He leaned in and told everyone, but Pein.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"It should be obvious." Zetsu said sarcastically.

"She wants a… picture of … me." Pein said quietly.

"Yeah." they saud in unison.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"She likes you alot Pein." Deidara said.

"She never stops talking about you." Zetsu smiled.

"She told Tobi she no like Tobi cause she like Pein." Tobi said pouting.

"Stop. She doesn't like me and Tobi get a life." Pein got up and left.

He spent the rest of the day in silence. Sakura ran up to him after looked at her and kept walking.

"Sooo... they told you." Sakura looked away.

He just kept walking.

"Fine be that way!" She began to walk home and said, "Oh and don't worry I don't want that picture of you anymore! I don't like you anymore! You're an ass bite bastard!" She ran home.

He stopped and turned and yelled, "Sakura! Wait!"

She kept running away.

He thought, _They were telling me the truth. What did I just do? SHIT! _He ran after her and ran into Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori.

"Pein we need to tell you something." Sasori looked at Zetsu, who looked at the ground.

"I'm go look Deidara." Zetsu said.

" Look, look for what?" Pein became nervous.

"Pein, it's Sakura. Someone took her and left you this." Deidara hand Pein the letter they hadn't opened.

Pein grew pissed, "FUCK!"

"Who is it?" Sasori asked.

He looked at sasori and handed him the letter.

_**Hi hoped you liked it please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**_

_**Bye ^_^**_


	2. Searching For Her Heart

_Chapter 2 Searching For Her Heart_

_**Hope you like it's the second chapter to broken and shattered. So read and review. ^_^**_

"Saskue." Sasori hissed.

"What does he want with her? I barely know him." Pein was confused, pissed, and ready to kill Saskue.

"They went out and he wants her for himself. She broke up with him because he was always thinking she was cheating on him." Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Deidara I need to find her. If he hurts her he is going die." Pein

Zetsu came from the ground; he looked at Pein and Deidara.

"We found them, but Pein…." Before he could finished Pein yelled, "Show Me!"

Zetsu ran in the direction of were Orochimaru used to be before he died.

They made it in front of a cave Pein heard Sakura.

"Stop! LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

He couldn't help, but smile. _Even in she is in danger she is always in control._

He ran down a long corridor,_ Come on Sakura keep talking._

Like she heard him, "You nothing but a possessive, controlling asswhole."

He found a round door and crept in. He saw her tied down to the bed post and the foot of the bed. Saskue laughed and jumped on top of her

"You are mine Sakura and no one can have you but me." Saskue hissed as he bent down to suck on her neck.

"She isn't yours Saskue." Pein hissed.

"Pein." Sakura said.

"She is mine." Saskue hissed.

He grabbed her and put a kunai to her neck. Pein started to run toward her, but he pushed the kunai closer to were she started to bleed a bit.

"Ah!!!" Sakura screamed.

Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi ran in and saw what was going on.

"Deidara would you mind giving me a way out."

Deidara moved the wall and watched them leave. Once gone Pein started to run out side and they were gone.

"SHIT!!!!! NO!!!!SAKURA!!!" Pein was pissed and wanted Saskue died.

He ran on pure rage. He couldn't find a single trace of her and that made him even more pissed.

"Pein! We could go to Neji."


	3. Man Up

_**Chapter 3 "Man Up"**_

"I'm not asking for that bastards help. I can do this myself." Pein hissed.

"No, you can't. They left no trail for you to follow." Sasori piped in.

Pein sighed and looked down. He Began to mumble, "Fine."

They began to run toward Neji's, but before they could Neji can running from behind them.

"Follow me." He said

They did as instructed and soon found themselves in the middle of cherry blossom tresses.

"You finally made it." A voice came from behind them, "If you want the cherry blossom then you must find her first." Saskue laughed.

Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Sasori grabbed Saskue and turned to Pein.

"Go find her and we'll head back to Tsunade and give her the asswhole of a ninja." Sasori told Pein.

As they ran off Pein looked around to find her. He heard a muffle, but it came from all directions. He turned in circles and his thoughts wondered, _How do I find a pink haired girl that wears all pink in a pink cherry blossom tree field? SHIT! _Then, it clicked in his head she has green emerald eyes. He looked hard till he saw a green spec on the ground not to far in front of him. He ran to it, but end up tripping over something and he looked at what he was over and it was his Sakura. He ripped the cloth off her mouth and kissed her violently.

He leaned over and whispered, "I love you."

_**Hey thanks 4 the reviews sorry it took so long and the chapter was short the next one will be wayyy longer. See Ya!**_


End file.
